a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a schematic cross-section of a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 6, a light-emitting element 102 of a backlight module 100 is screwed on a metal plate 104, and the metal plate 104 is connected with a back plate 106. A light guide plate 108 is disposed adjacent to the light-emitting element 102. A reflective sheet 110 is disposed on the bottom side of the light guide plate 108, and a plurality of optical films 112 are disposed on the top side of the light guide plate 108. In a typical design of a backlight module 100, the distance between the light-emitting element 102 and the light guide plate 108 should be as little as possible to improve light-emitting efficiency and reduce light loss. Further, the light guide plate 108 is liable to expand and deform due to the high-temperature generated by the light-emitting element 102 or high-humidity ambiance. As the distance between the light-emitting element 102 and the light guide plate 108 becomes shorter, the deformed light guide plate 108 may hit or squeeze the light-emitting element 102 to damage or peel the light-emitting element 102.